When something is amiss
by BiNeko
Summary: Oneshot Lemon. Yaoi. RoyEdward pairing. Ed starts realising that maybe something is missing. Read to find out what exactly. Don't like, don't read. Do.Not.Piss.Me.Off with flames


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

**A/N: Guess what? This has been waiting for almost three weeks now. Why? Because my brother kept going on my computer and "making it better" so my files were lost somewhere within the computer and I couldn't get to them. Congradualtions. Anyway, this is a one-shot lemon with Roy and Edward, please enjoy!**

* * *

** Warning:  Roy/Edward pairing. Lemon and possible spoilers. This is yaoi people, don't bother me if you don't like this.**

* * *

******  
**

_When something is amiss._

One shot.

Edward was walking down the street towards his house where Al was waiting for him beisde a nice warm fire. _Yeah, it'll be good to finally warm up._ Ed thought, absently rubbing his metal hand over hishuman arm. He had his head bent and his eyes glinted thoughfully. There hadn't been much to do lately, there were no new leads on the Philosopher's stone. He sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that night. He felt like there was something missing in his life. But he had a loving brother, he found his father once more, his sensei was well, as well as one without internal organs can be and Winry and Aunty Pinakle were both in good shape and happy as ever.

_So what's wrong with me? I've got whatever I want and I get to do whatever I want, whenever I want!_ They had lost their mother for far too long to even mourn her anymore, Al couldn't remeber her anyway. Edward had learned his lesson, losing an arm and a leg in one night was enough to remind you of what you lost whenever you looked at thos missing limbs. Soemtimes, He would just sit in the sun and watch as the sun rays went through the open spaces from his metal fingers, marvelling at how he couldn't even feel the warmth anymore, and that he probably never will again in his entire life. Ed even wondered from time to time what it would be like if he still had his human limbs, if they hadn't tried to resurrect their mother that day...if their mom hadn't died all those years ago.

Ed stopped and kicked a stone angrily. It wasn't good to think about the past, it wasn't healthy. But he still felt like something was amiss. What if he wasn't truly happy with his life, what if it was all an illusion he created in his head? "It's not like that!" He said out loud. "There's nothing missing!" He finished then grabbed his head between his hands and fell to his knees. _My head hurts and my vision is blurring..._ He thought wistfully. _...am I crying?_ A lone tear slipped across his cheek at that thought. He let his hands fall off his head to fall on the ground in front of him. Uncontroled sobs wracked his body as more and more tears fell from his eyes and all he could do was watch as the ground was disapearing from in front of him and clentch his fists tightly in the dirt.

He heard giggles and looked up. Walking near the fountain he saw a woman and a man talk, the woman occasionally throwing her head back, letting out her melody. He watched as the man grabbed her hands in his and crouched to the floor then asked her a question that made her cry instead of laugh. Ed saw the big smile being stretched across her face through those glinting tears and watched as she flung herself in the man's embrace repeating the same three letter word over and over, nodding her head feverishly. _Is this what's missing? Love?_ Edward looked down saddly at his head, trying to ignore the happy couple under the moon light. Another sob made its way past his lips and Ed just got up and started running in a random direction.

Before he knew it, he was well into the forest, nearly lost and the tears had stopped coming forth. Mostly because he had no more water contained in his body. Edward stopped running for a while before he became completely lost. He tried to catch his breath slowly but heard a twig snap behind him and quickly turned around, only to catch himself on his legs, disableing him from seeing the intruder. Ed fell to the ground in a huff and pushed his pigtail hair of his face angrily then looked up as a familiar baritone voice called his alchemist name.

"Fullmetal." The voice said blandly and unemotionally.

Edward dreaded that voice, it's the voice that tells you not to mess around if you don't want to get into trouble. It's the voice of someone that won't let you ignore him whatsoever. Which is why it repeated itself.

"Fullmetal!" The voice said annoyed. "Get up."

"Mustang! What the hell are you doing here?" Edward answered back, equally annoyed.

Mustang took a thinking pose with his hand on his chin and a deep thoughtful face. "Why, i'm hunting for naked ladies, of the female species of course." He answered. Ed's face faulted for a moment as Roy gave him a bland look of a What-Do-You-Think can. Edward looked sour up at this point, forgetting his earlier depression burst. He couldn't understand it, but his heart was pumping a mile an hour and he had a feeling it wasn't because of running. It was another kind of sensation, somewhat different. Edward was pulled out of his thoughts as Roy's voice voice cut through his silence like a knife would butter.

"So, are you going to sit there all night long gawking like a fish or are you going to follow me to my house, Fullmetal?" Ed blinked once, twice then everything came clear again.

"What?" 'Why would the colonel invite me to his home?' He thought then got up slowly.

"You sure are acting peculiarly Fullmetal, mind explaining what the hell is wrong with you?" Mustang clipped. _Though he's quite adorable there._ Roy hid a small smile from his younger counterpart and started walking in another direction, obviously the same direction he was heading earlier. Edward didn't know what to do or think, here he was, late at night and following the colonel to his house, which was deep into the forest. _How suspicious._ Ed thought, narrowing his eyes a bit.

Roy could feel the speculative thoughts coming from behind him. _Never trust anyone, good boy Fullmetal._ Roy appreciated. He led the boy to his cabin silently, not wanting to scare him off. Actually, the colonel had no idea why he was bringing the alchemist home with him. _It's late...and dangerous. Well, I don't want one of my best men to get kidnapped or anything either. That's why it's dangerous... _Roysighed to himself and looked down, trying to tell himself that this was not just some pathetic excuse to get the object of his secret admiration alone with him. _And far away from people._ He finished.

* * *

_Why am I being led to his home? Better yet, why am I letting him lead me there?_ Ed looked at the colonel's back for a moment and noticed that his coat moved with his legs in a very intreaguing way. _Am I blushing? _He thought in horror then touched his palms to his cheeks. Just then, he remembered the fact that he had a robotic arm attached to his shoulder. He looked at it sadly. _Who can love a cripple? _Was the only thing that popped in his head. _Winry doesn't seem to mind much though..._ He looked at his hand while he was walking and could hear the small creasing sound of his robotic knee as it moved and made friction. Each small, greasy sound was like a knife through his contiance. He could feel the stabbing wounds bleeding inside his soul each moment that went with the guilty sound of metal rubbing against metal and the sight of a metal disguised with a white, innocent looking glove. 

He clenched his metal fist angrily. It's not that he didn't like to have these metal parts, only that the memory of why he had them was what was disturbing him so. He never should have taken that rash decision, he should have been the right big brother and make the right decision. Be the eldest for once. But he had acted as a child when his adult maturity was what was needed at that moment in time. He had done something forbidden, and he knew it all throught the time he was doing it. He carried on with that idea anyway. He had put his brother's life in jeopardy to revive someone that was dead and supposed to stay dead. He had ignored the laws of Equal Trade, sure that giving all those components for a human being was enough. But what about the soul? Alphonse was the soul. And that hurt because he had only lost a leg. That's why the creasing sound was making him feel so guilty. It was all his fault.

As he thought about that, he wasn't paying anymore attention to where he was going and didn't hear the colonel's voice call his name. Edward collided with Mustang's chest hard, making them both fall to the ground in a tangle. Ed had his head pressed against Roy's chest, his hands gripping the colonel's shirt tightly. He felt small and comfortable in the man's arms and closed his eyes briefly. _Wait! This is my superior!_ Edward tried to push himself up but he felt strong arms come around his waist to bring him back down. "Just a little longer Ed..." Ed blushed a bit when he heard him say his suffix name. _Mustang never used that name on me before._

"What are you doing Mustang? Let me Go!" Edward whispered, he had intended to shout at him but his body felt like he should tone down a little bit or he'd ruin the moment. What moment? We fell! He thought.

"What's wrong with just holding you ed?" He heard Roy say in a low voice. Mustang sighed a little. _I guess I should let him go for now._ Then he took his arms from around the boy and started to get up. He surpressed a laugh as he heard a small Eep when Fullmetal realised he was being pushed towards the floor unexpectably. Roy got up and headed towards the door and put his hand on the knob. "I was about to tell you we got here but you seemed to be lost in thought." That said, he turned the knob and got into the house, not waiting for the boy to get up and follow him inside.

Edward was stunned, he stayed there, sitting in the same position and still feeling his cheeks burn from his blush. _Did he say what I think he did? But why?_ He clenched his fists in the dirt, trying to fight back the tears that were forming at the overwhelming feeling of righteousness. He felt good, his heart was beating wildly and adrenaline was pumping in his veins. He could feel a small tingle in his loins, surpressing it before it became worse. His shoulders shook as a sob wracked his body, he felt like belonging. _It's like I never belonged anywhere else. I don't get it, why am I feeling like this?_

As if in a trance, Edward got up and walked slowly inside the house, closing the door behind him. He saw that Roy had taken his coat off and was undoing the cuffs of his sleeves to roll them back like he does when he's too warm or is about to work on something. But in this environnement, it looked like he was just getting comfortable. Ed took his boots off and placed them neatly beside Roy's boots and took his crimson coat off to drape it across the back of the sofa in the living room. He looked up in time to see Mustang walk into the living room with two mugs of coffee. Ed didn't like coffee but he wasn't about to be rude and refuse the drink so he stubbornly drank it all in one gulp so to get rid of the foul liquid. He heard a chuckle and turned to see Roy go back into the kitchen, dropping Ed's mug in the sink and bringing a glass of water to stop the burning in his throat. Ed gladly took the glass and gave it back to Roy.

Ed sat sideways on one edge of the sofa and looked curiously at his superior. "Why did you take me here?" He finally asked as he watched him sit down.

"Why did you follow me?" Roy asked back and drank from his coffee. He watched the youngest man over the rim of his mug as he drank. He saw as Ed bent his head in thought then looked to the fireplace. The boy looked sad, or at least taken by something but he couldn't tell what exactly. He was surprised out of his musings as he heard a small sob and Ed's voice piercing through the silence.

"I don't know what's going on with me lately. I've been thinking these things all over, turning an idea one side and then the other only to find no answer to my questions. I don't know what's going on. I feel so helpless, like a kid." He ended his sentence with a pititful sob that broke through Mustang's being. Ed didn't know what possessed him to cry out his problems like that, let alone jump into the older man's arms. So there he was, embrassing said man and sobbing softly, telling him everything that's been on his mind of last. "It's all my fault! I should've been the big brother and protected Al!" He said. He felt Roy's arms come around him, providing him some comfort.

"You are such a brat, Fullmetal." Now that, surprised him a lot. Ed raised his head to stare angrily into Mustang's face, pushing on his chest to get off him and look more threatening only to feel those hands push him downwards and feeling warm, soft lips press forcefully onto his. He could only widen his eyes in astonishement as Roy moved over his lips, coaxing him to respond. Edward just stood there, his eyes open in surpise still, but droping as the moment stretched on. He felt the colonel's tongue on his bottom lip and couldn't surpress the moan that came forth from his throat, his eyes finally closed and his hands gripping onto the shirt of his partner.

Roy took that oppertunity to slip his tongue into Ed's mouth and massage the younger man's tongue affectionally. He started massaging his lower back, encouraging him to trust him. It took a while but he finally felt Ed's tentative response. The innocence behind each testing stroak Ed did made Mustang groan in pleasure and he suddenly bucked into the boy above him. That woke Ed's senses for a moment as he pushed away from Roy. Both men were standing appart, looking at each other. Ed's gaze was confused and frantic as he pressed the tips of his fingers to his lips uncountiously. Roy had a small smile on his face yet he was a little worried. He berrated himself for moving so fast with the boy and idly wondered if he would ever get his trust back. He knew Edward was trying to find something to say, anything to change the situation they were both in, he could see it in his eyes and stance.

Ed lowered his eyes to the floor thoughtfully, he knew he should feel repulsed at least, but he felt like it was a good thing happening. But his rational side was saying that this was wrong because they were men. _But I've seen many men together before... That _was true, being such as he, a state alchemist that travelled a lot, he saw many things that other people might have not. Ed shut his eyes. _But i'm not ready for this...am i?_ He sighed.

Roy could see that Ed was hesitating. _He doesn't need to hesitate, it's not such hard choice._ He tried to reasure himself. After a few more moments, Ed finally said something. "I better go, Al is waiting for me." It hurt Roy that Ed would want to distance himself and even more hurt that He wouldn't make eye contact with him. Mustang sighed. He quickly grabbed the passing boy's arm and made him turn around to stare him in the eye only to find the smaller man's lips being pressed onto his. Roy was surprised, this was the last thing he had expected. Roy was just getting into the kiss but Ed back away and looked up at him smirking with a small blush tainting his cheeks cutely. "Now we're even." He said and turned around to get his coat.

Roy quickly pinned the boy to the sofa, grabbing his ass and kissing along his jaw sensually. "No we're not Edward." He whispered in his ear. He heard the younger man moan in pleasure, encouraging him further. He licked the shell of his ear and bit on the lobe then moved downwards to his neck. He licked the boy's throat then kissed back up to his jaw and nipped at his chin, feeling his soft warm body writhing under his and his small moans and mewls. "Stay with me tonigh Ed, I'll take care of you. I'll show you what's missing." He continued. Roy stopped his ministrations and looked Ed in the eye, awaiting his answer. He wanted him and he knew Ed wanted him back. The problem was hesitation.

Things were moving so fast, one moment he was sure to leave and now he wanted nothing more than to let Roy have his way with him all night long. 'It would be good, I guess I need this. Being a state alchemist doesn't give me much time to have a relationship.' He thought. Ed wouldn't let himself go down so easily like this normally but right now, he needed some peace. He grabbed Roy's head in between his hands and kissed him forcefully, pushing his tongue inside the older man's mouth. _That's my answer._ Ed thought to himself. He felt Roy's hands cup his ass and understood what he wanted then wrapped his legs around his waist. He let Mustang carry him to his room and drop him on his bed. He watched as he took his shirt off, not wasting much time with unbuttoning it, only ripping the fabric appart. As he did so, Ed took off his shirt quickly and threw it to the floor while Roy was crawling over him slowly. As soon as the shirt left his hand, Ed took Roy's head between his hands once more to kiss him passionetly, feeling the taller man push him to the bed.

Their tongues tangled in a war of wills as Roy was unbuckling Ed's pants and yanking on them, Ed concentrating on unbuckling Mustang's pants meanwhile. As soon as both men were only left in boxers, Roy pressed his body onto Ed's, showing him how he wanted him. He bucked his hips into Ed's, their groins pushing together, making them moan in pleasure. Edward looked as Roy kissed down his chest and licked at the rim of his Boxers before he pulled them down and off him. He arched his back as far as he physically could when he felt Roy lick the tip of his member. He hissed slowly when he took him inside his mouth and bucked involuntarilly, making Roy hold his hips still and chuckling. Edward's hands found themselves into the older man's short black hair as he started pumping his member into his mouth, sucking and licking all around. It wasn't long before he was laying there panting while Roy licked the rest of his cum off his manhood. He lay limp as Roy climbed back up his body to kiss him then stroke his member.

His member jerked back awake at the simple touch and he heard Roy chuckle deep into his chest and unbound his blonde hair to let it flow freely over his shoulders and colarbone. They kissed tenderly as Ed was pulling down Roy's boxers, Mustang was craddling his head in his heads and threading his fingers through the golden locks lovingly. When they both lay naked one on top of the other, Ed was getting nervous. He hadn't done this before and by the looks of it, Roy had. Many time possibly even. "Are you sure? We can stop here if you want Ed." Was the gentle whisper. Ed's cheeks coloured when he looked down and saw Roy's manhood standing on attention, making his grow harder in the process. He heard a small chuckle and felt the kiss he pressed to his temple gently.

"It's not going to fit inside me, Mustang." He heard another chuckle and his eyes widened as he watched him grab his member and pressed it to his puckered entrance. He felt him push inside him and arched his back against the pain. Roy bent down to nibble at his ear and whisper small appologies to him.

"Hold on." He said finally and pushed all the way inside, making Ed cry out in pain. Roy kissed him all over and whispered appologies to him then took his legs and wrapped them around his waist, making Ed moan as he felt him go deeper. Roy smiled to himself, glad that the boy felt some pleasure finally. He took this as a sign to continue so he pulled out completely and thrust back in fairly quick, but not as quick as before. Ed moaned in both pain and pleasure and gripped the taller man's shoulders tightly and met with his thrusts. Finally all was pleasure and no pain as Edward was moaning and writhing underneath Mustang, calling his name like a mantra into the night. His mind was blurring slowly by each passing moment and just as he thought that the extacy couldn't go any higher, he felt Mustang stroke his hard member in time with his thrusts, making his come. An explosion went off behind his eyes as he arched his back and released all over both their stomachs.

Roy flipped Ed over onto his stomach, the younger man too tired to raise himself on his hands and knees could only lay on his elbows, twisting around to watch his colonel position himself at his entrance. This position made his asshole tighter and less deep, but it was easier for Roy to hit Ed's prostate, which was his best goal at the moment. He wanted to show him the best time he could, he wanted to let him know that he wanted him to stay with him, show him he loved him. At that thought, Roy looked into Ed's eyes and slammed into his ass quickly, making the boy moan deeply as his prostate was hit. Edward uncountiously tightenend his butt cheeks, making his human toes recoil joyously in the process. Roy groaned deeply, his member was being crushed deliciously, being inside Ed was like heaven. _Better than what I could've asked for. _He thought wistfully. He moved his hips in circles, making his member swirl around inside Ed sensuously. Soon, he was thrusting slowly again, enjoying the small mewling sounds Edward made. He took Ed's chin in his hand and kissed him fully on the lips while keeping a steady pace inside the boy.

He dipped his tongue inside his mouth and swirled his manhood inside him more, swallowing his moans in the meantime. Both their climaxes came all too quick as Mustang collapsed on top of Edward and closed his eyes in bliss. After a while of staying like that, Edward pushed Roy out of him, efficiantly making his manhoon slip out of him. He surpressed a moan at the sensation and looked at Mustang, which was on his back and looking at him curiously. He saw a bit of hurt in his eyes and almost laughed out loud. _He probably thinks I didn't like it and that i'm going to give him crap. I liked it, but he's getting crap anyway. _Ed chuckled to himself at his devious thought and quickly pushed Roy to make him stand on his hands and knees and then kissed him while forcing his member inside the older man's ass.

Edward was thrusting madly inside the deep, tight entrance of his superior, reveling in the deep moans he heard while trying not to moan too much. _That way I can hear him better._ He thought. He grabbed Mustang's member and stroked him gently, making him cum all over the bed then kept thrusting, awaiting his own release. He saw Mustang's limbs tremble because he was getting weak from his release and felt him colapse on the bed. Now they were in the same position Roy had put Ed just a few moments ago and Edward smirked. He pumped his member in and out of him, feeling Roy's prostate each time he went back inside. All too soon, He felt the now familiar feeling of blurring vision and the white pleasure pulse coursing through his veins and travelling quickly to his brain. Both men cried out loudly as their releases hit them fully.

Edward pulled out of Mustang slowly to lay beside the older man. Both lay panting, Roy crawling slowly over Ed to drop tiredly over his body, his head falling between his neck and shoulder. He threaded his fingers through the golden locks of his partner and regained his surroundings slowly. Never in his life had he experienced something quite like this before. He couldn't remember the last time he had lain with a man, his interest oftenly redirected towards women. He couldn't help it, Hawkeye was a beautiful woman, had a nice kick to her personality too, but now Edward had gotten all of his attention lately. Actually, ever since he had become a state alchemist. Or a dog of the military as he so liked to put it. Roy kissed the junction where Ed's shoulder met his neck and could taste the mild saltiness of persperation. He smirked to himself. _I like the taste, I wonder how many ways I can make him sweat like that. _He nearly laughed out loud at his devilish thoughts.

* * *

**__****-Yuya-Sama**


End file.
